summie love
by Crazy-for-chocolate
Summary: this is a story about the oc. it involves different people.hope you like it. enjoy:in progress i am uploading the chapters.


**Peters sexuality (Peter Griffin becomes gay**)

**Chapter 2**

Meg jumps on the catch with Brain and watch's t.v, then Peter comes down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lois is. " umm Lois I am going out for a bit" "Ok Peter, where you going?"

"Just out ok!" Lois rolls her eyes. " Peter you still can't be mad at me about last night" " I'm not Lois I am just going out with the guys" " Yea whatever Peter" Peter mocks her under his breath " Yea whatever Peter"Peter walks out the door and slams it behind him.

" Wow what the hell is his problem?" as Meg ask's Brian. " ohh him he's still pissed at Lois" " ohh cool" Peter walks to the car and open's the door and close's it on his finger. " OUCH! Mother beeper!, oh well I will live, I think" then Peter put his hand's on the wheel and drives away all angry and mad. About 10 minutes went by he stopped in front of his favorite bar The drunken Claim. He walks out of his car and into the bar and see's all his friends.

" Hey guy's, what's happening?"

" Hey Peter nutting what's up with you?"

" Ohh not much just fighting with Lois again"

" haha giggady giggady", as Quagmire moves his head while saying giggady giggady. "Umm Quagmire were still together"

" Damn oh well"

Joe asks " Anyhow, so what are you and Lois going to do to work things out?"

" Not sure joe I might just become gay"

" cool" Peter happens to turn his head and see's an attractive guy at the table behind him. " Ohh yea I would bang him" Joe turns around and looks at the guy and turn's back and looks at them. " umm Peter that's a guy" " Yea I no he's hot!" As Peter drank more beer.

" Hey guy's do you think I could get with him?" as they all look at each other. " they all say umm yea of course Peter"

" Awesome thanks guy's I will be right back, I am gonna score me some yummy men"

" ok Good luck Peter"

" Haha thanks guy's I don't need luck he will want me" Peter walks over to the table where the guy is sitting alone.

" Hey there! What's your name?"

" Um hi, my name is Austin" Peter moves closer to Austin.

" You look good tonight Austin."

" Ohh well thank you. And what's your name?

" My name's Peter, yea Peter so umm you wanna get funky?"

" WHAT?, oh wait yea sure no problem"

" Awesome I will be right back" Peter walks over to his table where his friends are sitting. " haha told you he would want to bang me" "don't wait up for me tonight guy's I got a date." Peter walks back to the table where Austin is.

" Ok, well do you want us to tell Lois anything?"

"Nope"

"Ok, well bye Peter"

" Bye guys"

" Hey I'm back did you miss me?"

" Ohh hell yea you hunk"

" So Austin would you like to go out for a date?"

" Ohh yea Peter anytime, when do you wanna have our date?"

" How about tomorrow?"

" It's a date, but wait what about your wife?, I over herd you talking tp your friends about her"

" Oh Lois? Who cares I will just say I fell a sleep in the car, and we are not going to be together for much longer, so I am all yours"

" AWESOME! I think I am going to like this" after about a couple of hours of talking Peter just comes out and ask's, " So um, do you wanna bang?

" Here?"

" Well yea sure if that's how you like it Austin!"

" Neh! How about I drive you to my house and we can have some fun, haha"

" Ok! Lets go"

" Ok!" Peter and Austin walk out of the door hand in hand, as they walk over to Peter's car and gets in, Austin Is driving because he is less drunk and because he know's where he's going, about 20 minutes pass and they are finally at Austin's house, they get out of the car and walks up to the house.

" Well Peter here we are"

" Wow your house is even hot, it makes me wanna bang you more"

" Oh hell yea Peter, I love the sound of this"Austin unlocks his door and walks in slapping Peter's bum while walking in.

" Oh yea Austin, that felt good"

" I know hottie" Austin shows Peter around the house." And here's my room Peter"Oh yea hot!, is this where were gonna do it?" " Ohh Yea" Peter and Austin walks over to his living room and sits down on the couch, they look at each other and just start making out... out of no where.

" oh yea Austin, your awesome"

" Thank you Peter you are to"

" Oh hell yea.. Hey Austin?"

" Yea Peter?"

" Oh man lets do it now"

" Sounds good.. Peter and Austin gets up of the couch and walks towards Austin's room and walks in it and shuts the door behind them.

" Ohh man Austin that was the best ever, even better then Lois"

" Thank's Peter, you were amazing also, when do you wanna do it again?"

" Tomorrow for sure!"

" Ok Peter, sounds good" it is now about 3:00 am and they got to Austin's house around 2:00 a.m.

" Wow Austin it's 3:00 a.m I got to go"

" Ok Peter I will See you tomorrow. Meet me at the Drunken Claim around 6:30 p.m"

" Ok I will be there." Austin walks Peter to the door and gives him a great big kiss." Bye Peter"

"bye Austin" Peter walks out the door and walks to his car. "Hey Peter?""Yea?""Sexy but"" Thanks you to" Peter gets in his car and drives home. After about 15 minutes Peter gets home and walks up to his door step and walks in the house tip toeing trying to be quiet so Lois won't here him, but she did because she's sleeping the couch. Lois wakes up.

" Peter is that you?"

" Um no it's meg!"

" Oh Peter please, where the hell have you been?"

" No where Lois I been here the whole time you just think I got in but really I came downstairs and got a snack, night Lois!"peter runs up the stairs before Lois could even say anything and walked over to his room and fell right a sleep, and started dreaming of Austin.


End file.
